dawnandtwilightfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Orks
The Black Orks are a tool of Demoíns. They were initially spotted in the continent of Sorenia, but somehow the Darraths were taken to Laerdon after the Cataclysm. Now, they battle with the Northleger in order to dominate Northridge. The War of Shadow and Light is a good example. Races: Demôins: The Demôins, more known as Demons, are creatures of the outside world. Whenever they are really part of the Dream World or not, is not certain. Their physic and phsyicologic forms varie, but most of them are red, tall, and big. They are related to the study of Demonology, and beliefs of the Devil. They first came in numbers when Tanin Hawkwing blew the well of Sorenia's desert in the First Age. The well was one of the world's barriers, or part of them, and the Demons could rain in. It is believed they broke in from another side, as several demon-like creatures were spotted on Laerdon (date of this last referred event is not known). Darraths: Darraths are part of the horrific Black Ork breed. The term 'Darrath' was initially used for any breed of Black Ork, but then, other names were given to the other breeds. Darraths are considered the most common type of Black Ork breed on the Second Age. They are short, and have a short hair most of the times (although there are some with no hair). Their face color is usually black, dark grey or light grey, and most also have a dirty-green color, or brown. Their lips are decayed and ugly. Their eye color is usually black, or light-red. They are cruel, sometimes a bit stupid (lacking intelligence). The Darraths wield two blades (or an axe) and a light armor in combat. The Darraths are the breed of Northridge; those used by Azh'rek and Um'dolog. The weakling Gremlins were too weak and easily defeated, so the Darrath was bred. Gremlins: Gremlins were the first breed of Black Orks. They were used on Gord'Amôn, Borguz's black fortress on Sorenia. At the time of the Shadow Strike battle with Sedonia, the Darraths already existed but they were rare. They were short (usually as tall as the Darraths), curved, but faster and more cunning than Darraths. However, they were weak on strength and couldn't carry much armor. They wielded a long knife, sometimes poisoned. Some used bows, but they may have found that their wicked minds were no match for the conditions of the bow. In intelligence, we could say they only really bothered about killing and pillaging, and over all the other Black Orks, they are total slaves. Ungrosûn: "Red Skins" was the first name given to this breed by Evuz the Half-Demon because of their appearence and dark-red skin. They were first founded on the 9th December in Year 14 of the Second Age. They are tall, muscular, strong and they have a hard body; they could carry heavy armors and long blades. They had a long hair, red eyes, and a more 'perfect' face when thinking on Darraths. They liked to eat flesh, drink blood, they could be considered vampiric creatures. However, they were also more intelligent than Darraths and Gremlins. Like all Darraths, they were made out of a mix between a mud-like liquid enchanced in Fel magic, but instead of adding dead things, like leaves, trunks, grass or anything that once was living (like Darraths), they mixed the liquid with blood instead. The trees' "blood" could also be used, as any other kind of blood. The brute strength of this breed can only be tasted in battle. Kuthulens: Kuthulens were known as Ape-Men due to their giant monkey-like appearence and their brutal arms and legs. They were used as siege-monsters to the Black Orks in most assaults; for example on the attack on Sedonien or Avalon. The Ape Men were not a breed, they were captured in the wilds and tortured for hours after hours, until they became dark and broodling. They were then tamed and used as mounts or siege beasts. After the process of torturing their bersek is so terrible that they only wish to kill, for that reason, they are kept in cages. Worgs: Worgs were Wolves enchanced on Fel Magic and tortured like Kuthulens. They were then used as mounts for Gremlins, although most . Darraths were numerous and they didn't use the Worg as mount but the kuthulen. Lately, the Worgs have been most used by Grosûn. Notable Characters: Borguz (Demon) Darruz (Gremlin) Zulth (Gremlin) Sharak (Gremlin) Omolog (Darrath) Rak'deth (Darrath) Vroth of the East (Darrath) Zour the Scout (Darrath) V'aroth' (Darrath) Alrrak the Phantasm Visage (Darrath) Azh'rek (Formerly an orc, it appears) Del'Amore the Vampire (Vampire) Arn'dathar (Half Darrath/Grosûn) Evuz the Red (Grosûn) Um'dolog (Not exactly known, suppodsly one of the Grosûn) Character Descriptions: Borguz: Borguz is believed to be the responsable for the breeding of Black Orcs in the first place. When the Men of Sedonia knew what was happening, they tryed to stop him, but Borguz was already too powerful. Borguz was a tall, big and fat demon who sought to claim Sorenia for his own. In the First Age, Borguz ordered a final attack on the capital of the West, Sedonien. The Shadow Strike battle was fought there. It is unknown what happened to Sorenia and Sniuran in the Second Age; many scouts have ventured but never returned. As such, Borguz's ultimate fate remains unknown, for now. Darruz: Darruz was a strong and cruel Gremlin who replaced the first commander when this one failed on the attack to Sedonien. It is unknow what happened to Sorenia and Sniuran in the Second Age, so Darruz's ultimate fate remains unknown. Sharuk: Sharuk was the captain of the few Gremlin Worg Riders at the time of the Shadow Strike. It is believed he was killed on one of the assaults to the West. If he survived, he might have survived the Cataclysm aswell, depending on what happened to Sorenia. Zulth: Captain of the Gremlins who lived in Gardor's Caves on the Second Age. Zulth allied with Del'Amore the Vampire, and attacked Gardor several times. Only on the 16th May of Year 25 did Xingdao Fan investigate the walls of Gardor, after finding a mass of information about Black Orks. The armies of Gardor found hidden passages and invaded the lower caverns. In the Timeline nothing refers Zulth that day, so Zulth's ultimate fate is not known. Omolog: Omolog was a lieutenant of the Darrath forces of Doleth. On the 23rd July in Year 13 of the Second Age, Omolog was sent out with almost 5 thousand Darraths to conquer Daxrag. However, in the same day, he was approached by a spirit which told him to follow it. Since Darraths don't or rarely sleep, they were in Goldener Wald by the 30th July. He was driven into the Nectar Pool by the spirit, and when he started to vanish in the energies of the Pool, the Darrath forces were frightened and separated when they started running in all directions. What happened to Omolog is not certain, for no one knows what the energies of the Nectar Pool might have done to him. Rak'deth: Lieutenant of the Darrath forces near the pass to Doleth. On the 29th September in Year 14 of the Second Age, Rak'deth captured DC, Vanessa and Zul'abar, and cast them to prison for the sacrifice to revive Azh'rak. He is also suspected to have killed Marvel Stonesea in the first battle on Avalon. Vroth of the East: Darrath of Doleth commanding an attack on the Bleakstare Clan. Vroth led a great host of Darraths from Doleth against the Bleakstare Orcs on the 27th December of Year 23. Reinforced by Nar'Dathon's Grosûn, the Orcs were no match for the power of the Grosûn and the wickedness of the Darraths. When the Black Orks' victory was near, a voice was heard in the air, a foreign language but familiar voice to some, and rays of sunlight broke through the dark clouds and penetrated in the unforgiving darkness. Grosûn didn't like sunlight but they could embrace it, but Darraths burned at sunlight, revealing their black blood and making their already unbearble smell worse. Vroth could find refuge, and he attacked the Bleakstare Orcs again on the 12th January of Year 24. The attack was broken on the 15th January. Vroth is killed by Kelthas Silvercrest, the King of Delaria. Zour the Scout: Member of a darrath group who joined with Nar'Dathon the Agent. On the 2nd November of Year 23, Zour informed Nar'Dathon that Dwarves had come down from Gardor to scout the surrounding area. Nar'Dathon helps Zour find the rest of his team. On the 7th November, Xingdao Fan, Draken Earthshield, Eligos, Iron Carapace and Anima Elementshine leave Silverglade and attack the Black Ork party. The Black Orks are no match for the heroes, and they perish. Only Nar'Dathon escaped, which obviously means Zour died too. Varoth: Leader of the attack on Avalon battled on the 27th December. The Orcs of Avalon had no mercy on the Darraths, and Varoth was tracked by the Fathog Howlcry. Varoth realized he could not escape, so he fought the Orc Warchief. Fathog tryed to get information, but like most Darraths, Varoth did not know the common tongue and just stroke the chieftain. Although Varoth was a tall and tough darrath, he was no match for the experience of the once proud chieftain of the Howlcry Clan. Fathog fought him for a few minutes, but Varoth started to feel tired and Fathog was just warming up. Finally, Fathog slashed him twice and Varoth fell to the ground, defeated. Fathog searched his body for any notes or other kind of symbols, but he could only find was a demoín-like mark. It was at that time that the rays of sunlight began to break through the clouds. Varoth's skin started to degenerate and Fathog was surprised; the darrath raised and began to run; his skin was set on a fast-consuming fire. Finally, Varoth threw himself in lake, and the water around him turned black as Varoth himself had decayed. Alrrak the Phantasm Visage: Alrrak was a Darrath of many hidden powers. (The information for this character won't be totally filled just yet due that he's still in-play). Azh'rek: Azh'rek was a powerful warlock, ressurected through an unholy ritual on the 4th October in Year 14 of the Second Age. He was, since then, the leader of the Darrath armies, including the attack on the Stormthrone. He was a master on Fel magic. Del'Amore the Vampire: Ally of the Gremlin Zulth on the attacks on Gardor. After Xingdao Fan, her party and Gardor's forces attacked the Gremlins, nothing refers Del'Amore, so his ultimate faith is unknown. Evuz the Red: It is unknown where Evuz the Red came from, but it is stated that he was an half-demon. His other half might have been Grosûn blood, so Evuz might have been the responsible for the appearence of the Grosûn breed. He first appeared on 9th December in Year 14 of the Second Age. He cleared the area on Folnorth and set up a camp. In a few time, he had around 2 thousand Brosûn at his command. He attacked the Fallorian Guard with his 2 thousand Brosûn, but it was not enough. However, reinforcements soon came from the north, more 3 thousand Darraths, and the Men of Fallorian Guard were defeated. Xingdao Fan found a strange book that told her Evuz mantained the Grosûn alive. Um'dolog: Founder of the main way to breed the Darraths. On the 19th June of Year 13 in the Second Age, Um'dolog entered Doleth, reinforced the fortress and started the breeding of Darraths. It is unknown when he sent his army to the West, to start the invasion on Northridge. Later on the Time of Heroes Chapter, we found that Um'Dolog had been massing his forces in the East. Cities Gord'Amôn A large fort located on the northwest of Sorenia. It was hope for the Black Orks and Borguz. It is unknown if this fort still stands. Doleth A keep located on the roots of the Mintar Nek, mountains located on the southeast of Northridge in Laerdon. This was the capitol of the Darraths when Um'dolog invaded Northridge. It is the main Darrath-breeding point. Category:Races